Sudden confession
by Blizzard winterfrost
Summary: When Kahoko blackout after crashing to  a pole, Kazuki was the one who helped her. Kahoko' personality changes and decided to make her move and claim Kazuki as her own. What happens when they skip school and goes on a date in the aquarium?


HI ya all! I dun know much about La corda but its a request from one of my best pals so I am going to write it anyway! Sorry if the characters are OOC or weird. I hope its not that disastrous _ Enjoy...

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP goes Kahoko's alarm clock. Waking her form her wondrous dream involving a certain guy plays the trumpet. From beneath her covers an arm shot out to silence it. reluctantly Kahoko shifted out of the bed and glanced at the clock. 3...2...1... "I'm going to be late!" Kahoko shouted at the top of her lungs. She rushed to put on her uniform grabbed her bag and violin and practically flew down the stairs. "Late,Late,Late..." was the only word that was in Kahoko's brain. She dashed out onto the road with her clouded mind she bumped straight onto to an electric pole. Black spots started to take over her vision soon her vision turned all black.<p>

Kazuki Hihara was on his way to school like any other morning he would take the shortest route to school but today he decided to take a detour around Kahoko's house in the hopes of walking to school together with her. "Um which one is her house again?" Kazuki mind trying to put together what Kahoko's friends told him about her house, "Damn all the houses looked the same which one is hers?" Kazuki started to ruffling his once tidy hair into one big mess. At that moment the colours from his face drained away as he saw Kahoko's limp body slump against a pole. Kazuki Slowly approached her and shook her body. Attempting to wake her up. "Kaho-chan... Hey are you alright?" Kahoko began to stir, slowly her eyelids lift up exposing her the most beautiful eyes Kazuki had ever seen, smiling he greeted her. "Good morning Kaho-ch..." Before Kazuki had the time to complete his sentence Kahoko had crashed herself onto Kazuki's chest and was hugging him tightly. Kazuki froze for a moment when he regained his movements his face turned seven shades of red then it turn Seven more shades of red when Kahoko peeled herself off of Kazuki and gave him a gentle lingering kiss on his cheek and whispered "Good morning". Kazuki almost died of shock and happiness, "when did Kahoko get this bold? Did she realised what she just did?" Kazuki's mind is attacked by a thousand questions when Kahoko stood up and started to tug on his hand.

"Come on KazuKazu lets go!" Kahoko said in a childlike tone looking up into Kazuki's eyes with puppy eyes. Again Kazuki blood flooded to his face making blushed harder than usual. "Kazukazu? when did Kahoko got that from? What's wrong with her today?" Kazuki frantically asked himself.

"KazuKazu are you sick?" Kahoko asked softly as she leans closer to Kazuki.

" Uh..n no! don't worry bout it Let go," Kazuki avoided Kahoko's eyes and took the lead. Kahoko then caught up with him and this time she coiled her arm around Kazuki's and hung on to him. Kazuki could feel his body heat spread through out his body like wildfire as they walk together to school. Closing in to their school Kazuki could smell the sweet scent of strawberries. "Kaho-chan smells like fresh strawberries." Kazuki thought silently. Unconsciously he leaned closer to Kahoko right at the moment she choose to asked him a question. Then it happened. It took Kazuki several seconds to realise what was going on. He could hear people whispering about something about young love and something so sweet."What are they talking about?" Kazuki thought, then it hit him. His eyes snapped back open and saw what he just did. His face turned tomato red and his mind felt like exploding. "Did I just...k...k...k ki...kissed Kaho-chan? WHAT HAVE I DONE? Now she will think that I'm weird or worst a perv! what am I going to do? AAAAHHHH!" Kazuki is running in circles in his mind unable to find the right word to explain everything. Kahoko who was just kissed by Kazuki on the forehead did not find the situation awkward at all.

"Kazukazu let's go play!" Kahoko said excitedly breaking Kazuki from his panic frenzy

"huh?" his face still bright red.

"We are late anyway so why not? Lets go to the aquarium together. I heard that they are gonna have fireworks tonight!" Kahoko looked up into Kazuki's eyes, her own filled with anticipation. "Did she just asked me out on a date?" While Kazuki pondered the question in his mind Kahoko dragged him to the aquarium. "Two entrance tickets please" Kazuki said to the counterwoman (I dont know what to call her)"Here you go," Said the counterwoman, " skipping school and go out on a date with your girlfriend huh? I remember when I was your age... mumble mumble" Kazuki could only smile as the counter woman talked about her past more importantly the word girlfriend repeats itself over and over again in his head. Just the very thought of Kahoko being his girlfriend has place him on cloud nine.

For the rest of the day they spent their time together looking at fishes, going on ride and watching attractions. When it was almost time for the fire works Kazuki and Kahoko found a quiet spot facing the vast sat down on the wooden bench close to each other. The sun has just began to set turning the sky into a golden honey coloured. On the horizon the two could see the sun dipping into the sea. "Hey Kaho-chan?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, looking up to meet Kazuki's eyes.

"What were you doing next to a pole this morning?"

"Oh that I just bumped onto it accidentally,"

"After that did you feel any difference when you wake up?"

"What are you implying Kazukazu?" Kahoko straighten her back and look deep into his eyes.

"It's just that you have been acting strange all day,"

"SO you don't like me?" tears pooled around her eyes.

"What n no..."

"I blackout this morning and when I come to you were there, do you know how hard it is not to think about you?" Those last word caught Kazuki off guard. Suddenly he regret asking what happened ,he just ruined the perfect moment "I acted like that to get closer to you, I wanted to be something more to you that just a friend, but it seems that you don't feel the same way, I'm sorry Hihara senpai," Tears rolled down her cheeks she covered her face and began to stand. Before she had the chance to run off Kazuki shut his eyes and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Wha what are you doing let me go!" Kahoko tried to push Kazuki away but to no avail, he was too strong. Kazuki placed one of his hands behind Kahoko's head and push it onto his chest he strengthen his grip on her waist. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered."I'm sorry Kaho-chan I did not mean it that way but with Tsukimori ,Tsuchiura, Shimizu and Yunoki around you all the time I could never compare to them. I always thought that I would be your last choice Kaho-chan."

"But you aren't you are kind, cheerful, funny there are a lot of great things about you Hihara senpai." Kahoko look up to see Kazuki's face

"I'm sorry Kahoko I should have realise it sooner."

"Hiraha senpai..."

"Its okay to call me Kazukazu it you want." Kazuki said lovingly as he wiped a tear away from Kahoko's face. His hand traveled to her jaw and cupped her face. They trained their eyes onto each others as he started to pull her face closer to his. Their lips were just centimeters form touching, when a bright flash of light appeared in the sky. The fireworks have been lit. "Its beautiful," cried Kahoko up looking at the fireworks.

"But not as beautiful as you," Kazuki said and he pulled her into his arms and lowered his mouth covering hers...

3...2...1... END...

* * *

><p>Urgh... I can't believe I wrote that my eyes are sore right now. I hope your would review after this - That would make me really happy thanx a lot reading this !<p> 


End file.
